mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Classic Sonic
Classic Sonic is the name commonly given to the incarnation of Sonic the Hedgehog present during his first games, up until the release of Sonic Adventure on the Sega Dreamcast in 1998. This is his original design, which is almost the same as his present design except he is smaller, chubbier, younger, has black eyes instead of green, and is also silent in most of his appearances. This design was used from 1991 to 1998. In Sonic Adventure (or Sonic Adventure DX), Sonic gained a new design which is still being used today. During Sonic's 20th anniversary in 2011, Classic Sonic made a comeback in Sonic Generations, where he teamed up with Modern Sonic (his older self) in order to stop Dr. Eggman who altered the time and space with a monster called the Time Eater. According to Sega, Classic Sonic isn't likely to make a comeback in future games, and Sonic Generations was an exception. In M.U.G.E.N, Classic Sonic has been made by prowlerx083, Supermystery and Tanicfan22. prowlerx083's Classic Sonic Classic Sonic is a 6-button character, and is MVC-styled. He has all of his basic moves, but a very little amount of special moves (3) and hyper combos (2). This is because this character is still a Beta and was never finished, as prowlerx083 stated that he is no longer working on him. His special moves are his classic spin attack, and air spin move that do little damage, and a dash that allows him to go behind his opponent at high speed with no damage. His hyper combos are his trademark Spin Dash, and spinning his legs into a tornado that can be controlled by the player. Despite being simple, he is a good character overall and is the best version out of the three. Tanicfan22's Sonic This version uses edited sprites from Sonic The Hedghog 3 (With Knuckles) games, most of the sprites are edited versions of his Sonic 3 sprites, while some are from other classic Sonic games. Simlar to this version, there is one with edited Sonic 1 sprites, but it is offline. It has various moves where he turns into a Werehog and Super Sonic, as well as a seemingly useless hyper, but is still limited in terms of attacks, and is also a very small character, making it hard to hit him. His A.I. is very easy to beat. Supermystery's Sonic Supermystery's Sonic plays just like Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. He can collect rings to sustain damage (he can only lose health when he has no rings), break item boxes (Super Ring, Shield, Power Sneakers, and Invincibility do what you would expect, 1-up box makes you regain some health), and even turn into Super Sonic when you have 50 rings or more. Simlar to this Sonic, Kyo Kusanagi made one for a fullgame called King of Mobius. Dark Sonic Kratos edited Prowler's Sonic and made his palette shadowy and changed his dash function, he also now has a Sonic voice and 10 power bars. Charlzthehuman11's Classic Sonic Charlzthehuman11 created his Classic Sonic. His Sonic is Sonic the Hedgehog 1998 styled, this Sonic is the same as Supermystery's Sonic. It will released when it's created. Trivia *When prowlerx083's Classic Sonic wins a fight, the background music changes to the victory fanfare from Sonic the Hedgehog 3. *Also regarding prowlerx083's Classic Sonic, if his air spin move is repeated after a sucessful hit, Sonic can repeat it an infinite number of times, and, if done with the opponent in the corner, can result in an infinite combo that won't stop until the opponent's lifebar is empty. Category:Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:90's Characters Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Animals Category:Kids